


forever and ever, amen.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, aaron and andrew are good brothers, more tags will be added with the next chapter, pure fluff, this is set in neils fifth year, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: It had turned out to be a beautiful day for a wedding, in the end.Allison had been worried that the winter would be too unpredictable for it, planning it so that even in it rained, that they could just go inside to avoid it and carry on the party like it had never stopped. On the day, though, the sun rose bright and pale over Palmetto and they were able to move the wedding outside into the garden of the old building Allison had found online. It wasn’t warm, but that was okay since everyone was pre-warned to bring coats with them.





	forever and ever, amen.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demstemdoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demstemdoe/gifts).



> This... isn't very good, and I'm sorry for that but I hope you like it!

It had turned out to be a beautiful day for a wedding, in the end.

Allison had been worried that the winter would be too unpredictable for it, planning it so that even in it rained, that they could just go inside to avoid it and carry on the party like it had never stopped. On the day, though, the sun rose bright and pale over Palmetto and they were able to move the wedding outside into the garden of the old building Allison had found online. It wasn’t warm, but that was okay since everyone was pre-warned to bring coats with them.

Neil thought it was absolutely beautiful, and even Andrew had conceded that it would be nice not to get rain on their new suits. Allison counted that as a win, and Neil found that he agreed.

Renee officiated it, of course, with Aaron and Matt acting as best men for Andrew and Neil, respectively. Nicky had walked Andrew up to their little makeshift altar though, and he had cried all the while with a mostly stoic Andrew walking beside him. Neil saw his eyes soften when he saw him waiting for him, though. Neil didn’t breathe until his fiancé was standing beside him.

The ceremony was short and sweet, leaving just enough time for Neil to stumble through his vows, for Andrew to glide through his (making Nicky sob even louder in the process) before Renee pronounced them married and told them to kiss in front of everyone who mattered to them. When Andrew pulled him into a kiss, Neil could hear his friends clapping and cheering for them and he laughed into it before tugging him closer.

Their friends were waiting for them when they stepped away from the altar again, and Allison quickly wrapped him up in a tight hug. “Another name to add to your repertoire?”

Neil chuckled and then bumped his knuckles against Kevin’s when the man offered them. “Neil Josten-Minyard has a nice ring to it though, doesn’t it?”

Allison rolled her eyes, but her smile was still firmly in place. “Never thought I’d say it, but it does.”

Neil raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head, smoothing his suit down again. “We all stopped hating him a long time ago, Neil. You don’t have to protect him from us.”

Neil relaxed, and then looked over to where Andrew was talking to Renee, a cigarette held gently between his fingers. He had been cutting down recently, and soon enough he’d be gone off them altogether, but for now he just let the cigarette burn slowly down towards the filter as he talked to his best friend. “This really was amazing, Al. You outdid yourself.”

Allison smirked. “Just wait for Ren and I’s wedding. Hollywood will be _quaking_.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” Neil grinned and let her kiss him on the cheek. Allison had already started planning her own wedding, the binder almost twice the size of the one that she had had for Neil’s. Sometimes, the woman’s organisation terrified him.

Allison went over to retrieve her fiancée then, leaving Andrew alone. Neil picked up two glasses of champagne, before walking over towards him.

“Hey, handsome, you come here often?”

Andrew lifted his hand, a slow smile playing on his lips. “Sorry, I’m married.”

Neil laughed, bright and loud. “Lucky guy, then.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and took the champagne, tipping the whole glass back like a shot before handing it back to him. Neil shook his head and then took a sip of his own. “Mind yourself, old man. Your tolerance is lower than it used to be.”

“Not low enough to get drunk off of a single glass of champagne, idiot.”

Neil just smiled, and drank the rest of his own, putting down the glasses to play with his ring. It was a simple silver, one glinting stone embedded in it and a percentage symbol engraved on the back. Neil was _never_ taking it off. Andrew’s matched his own, and Neil could get used to the sight of it nestled on his left hand.

“Reynolds did a good job.” Andrew reached out and took one of Neil’s hands in his own, looking over at where their friends were all talking excitedly, catching up on everything that they had missed in the time since they had last seen each other. They would notice the two of them standing over on their own eventually, but for now Neil was content to just watch them, the skin of Andrew’s warm hand against his own.

“Be careful, or they’ll think that you like them.” Neil smirked when Andrew shoved his face away, and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Admit it, they’re your friends too.”

“They’re not… awful.” Andrew groaned, and then looked up as Aaron and Katelyn approached, with Matt and Dan in tow.

“How does it feel to be married, guys?” Matt grinned, his own wedding band catching the sunlight as he wrapped his arm around Dan’s neck. “And the second out of the group, too.”

Andrew squeezed Neil’s hand gently. “Would have been first, but Reynolds insisted that we have her longer to plan the wedding. You just can’t find good help these days.”

Matt laughed loudly, and Dan joined in. “How romantic, Andrew.”

“Oh, I try.”

“It was an amazing wedding, though.” Dan nodded and leaned into her husband’s side. “Really personal.”

“What you could hear over Nicky’s wailing, that is.” Aaron grumbled, but there was no malice behind it. Katelyn nudged him gently, and then turned her bubbly personality on the newlyweds.

“Neil you look lovely. That suit really compliments your eyes and your hair.”

Neil smiled softly. “Thank you, Andrew picked it. He was in charge a lot of the designing.”

Katelyn smiled, and then turned to Andrew. “You did a really good job, then. You both look very handsome.”

Andrew looked at her, and then nodded. “Thanks.”

Aaron wrapped his arm around her waist. “Maybe we’ll get you to do the designs for ours too, since this one went down so well.”

Andrew looked vaguely amused. “You’d want me to help plan your wedding?”

Aaron went slightly pink, and then shrugged. “How else am I supposed to make sure you’re there?”

Neil and Katelyn’s eyes met, and she grinned at him. Andrew and Aaron had been working on their relationship steadily over the previous years, helped along greatly by Betsy Dobson and they were finally at a point where they could be comfortable making conversation that was more than small talk. Andrew rolled his eyes.

“I was always going to be there, idiot.”

Aaron swallowed, and then nodded. “Congratulations, Andrew.”

“Thanks.” Andrew held his hand out, and Aaron paused for only a second before he hit his own knuckles off his brothers. Then, they moved away, and Neil allowed himself to get pulled into a hug from Matt while Dan and Andrew started to talk about their honeymoon.

“So Neil _still_ doesn’t know where you’re going on your honeymoon?”

Andrew shook his head. “I planned it, Neil is just going along for the ride. Nothing out of the ordinary though.”

Dan grinned and then looked over at Neil. “Don’t forget us while you’re swanning around on honeymoon, yeah?”

Neil snorted. “As if you’d let me forget you.”

“That’s for damn sure, kid.”

Dan ruffled his hair gently and then kissed him on the cheek, before letting Matt do the same. “Best get to it, then.”

Andrew took out a cigarette and lit it, before taking Neil’s hand and pulling him away to the others, letting them all say their goodbyes, Wymack clapping him on the back and congratulating him before firmly shaking Andrew’s hand. Neil couldn’t believe that they had all come so far to come to their wedding- although, he supposed that he could believe it. They Foxes were a family after all.

“Ready to go?” Andrew took a last drag of his cigarette before crushing it under his shoe. “We need to stop in Columbia before we can go.”

Neil grinned, and took a last look at all of their friends together before turning to face his husband. “Yeah, I’m ready.”


End file.
